Turning Pages
by Sendo Sheng
Summary: Every couple has a story and every story has a page just for them.  Drabble Series, mostly will be HKTaiwan but will have others as well. Warning: Chapter 6 and 9 contains mature content
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I decided to make a drabble series. It'll just be random pairings that I feel like writing for because everyone has their own story and page of a book ;) But as you know my writing style, most of these will probably be HKTaiwan because I love them so much. Anyway, hope you enjoy~

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Hetalia

* * *

><p><em><strong>Miscommunication<strong>_

Arthur roamed the halls of the World Academy. As the president of the student body, it was his responsibility to inspect each branch every now and then. He had just finished inspecting the Europeans, as large as they were, and everything seemed fine. Well as fine as things could get, considering the Frog was still hanging around there.

As he checked off Europe from the list, Yao flew by as Yong Soo was right behind him.

"Aniki! Come back here! You're breasts belong to me!"

"Aiyah! Stay away from me! ~aru"

Arthur chuckled to himself slightly; things were similar in their foolishness to Europe even though he could never understand how Asian culture worked. As he turned around, he saw Xiang walking right pass him, nonchalantly. Arthur was about to greet the lad but he was already some distance away, as if he was doing it on purpose.

Arthur just shrugged and continued on with his business. He approached an open classroom door and something immediately caught his attention.

He could hear two girls giggling to themselves inside the classroom but that's not what made him hide behind the door. "Ah Mei, you're terrible."

"What! I'm serious. Mrs. Kirkland sounds cute right?"

Arthur became wide-eyed as he stuck his head slightly out of the door to see them and hear better. The other person Mei was talking to was Yue from Vietnam. Thoughts began to run through Arthur's head. Mei had a crush on him? He knew it was bad to eavesdrop but he had to know.

"Well what do you like about him anyway?" asked Yue.

"Well, he's very smart and cute. And very kind."

'_I have all those_,' thought Arthur.

"Well alright but what about those big eyebrows of his?"

"Hmm? I don't mind them at all. It's cute on him."

'_That has to be me_,' thought Arthur. '_I mean who else could it be? But I have to settle this now. I have to let her down gently before things get out of control. It's the right thing to do_.'

Arthur cleared his throat and walked into the class room. The girls turned around to see the Brit, wondering why he was in their branch of the academy.

"Umm Mei, I'd like to speak to you about something."

Mei looked confused at the suddenness but shrugged. "Sure." She hopped off the desk and Arthur began to guide her to somewhere more private.

The two soon came to the library and it seemed relatively clear save for someone hiding their face in a book.

"Alright then, well I suppose you want to know why I asked you out here?"

"Yes that'd be nice."

"Well you see; I overheard your conversation."

"What conversation?" she asked, unknowing.

"The one you were talking to Yue about earlier."

Mei suddenly turned pink, "W-what? How do you know about that?"

Arthur sighed mentally. "_She has it worse than I thought_." Arthur straightened his tie, preparing for her reaction that would come. "I overheard you two talking. And I simply cannot condone this. I don't feel the same way you do."

Mei looked at him slightly angry at his eavesdropping but then she turned confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Please understand that I think it'd be better if we just stayed friends."

"Hold on a min-"

"Don't make this any harder than it already is," he interrupted. "You must be feeling heartbroken now, I'm sorry but this is how it is. I must be on my way now." Arthur turned around and left the library, leaving Mei extremely confused as to what just happened.

* * *

><p>Arthur walked down the halls, a slight guilty feeling in his chest but it had to be done, he thought. Just as he turned the corner, Yue appeared and stopped him.<p>

"Where's Mei?" she asked.

"Oh her, she must be feeling down now. I had to turn her down."

"Why would she feel down about that?"

"Because she had a crush on me. I overheard you two."

Yue gave him one of the strangest looks he's ever seen. A combination of dumbfounded, hilariousness, and a look of sheer pity. "Are you serious?"

"Well of course I'm serious. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You completely misheard!"

"What? But I heard her talking about Mrs. Kirkland, my traits and my eyebrows."

Yue couldn't hold back her laughter at that point. "Wow, you are dense. She was talking about Xiang!"

Arthur stared at her, completely shocked. Now that he thought about it, all those traits did fit Xiang as well and that would explain why Mei was acting so strange when he talked to her. He felt so foolish.

"I got to go straighten this out with Mei." He quickly turned around and went back to the library but for some reason when he entered, all the lights were off.

He switched them on and at the reading section of the room he saw two figures. He walked over to get a better look and was astonished to see Xiang and Mei. But that wasn't the only thing, the two were making out on one of the chairs.

Arthur coughed slightly to alert them, "Excuse me."

The two broke their kiss and turned to Arthur. Mei blushed heavily at being caught but Xiang gave a blank gaze. "Yes?" he asked.

"Umm what's happening here? Or rather how?"

"Well after you left, Xiang appeared and asked me what was going on. And I kinda got to confessing…"

"And here we are," he finished. "Now if you don't mind, could you leave and give us some privacy."

Arthur just nodded silently and quickly left the room, closing the doors behind him. He sighed to himself, "I need to stop eavesdropping…"

* * *

><p><em><span>Omake<span>_

Mei stared as Arthur left the room. The sound of a book being placed on the table caught her attention and she turned to see that it was Xiang. At that moment, her blush increased. He walked over to her and held a smile at seeing her.

"What was that about?" he asked curiously.

"Arthur thought I had a crush on him…"

Xiang laughed, "That guy…"

Mei laughed along with him at that point, "Yeah, he needs to get his information straighten out."

"Yeah he does. So, who were _you_ talking about?"

Mei's cheeks began to burn red as she fiddled with her hands. "I uhh…"

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," he smiled.

"No, I want to… I umm w-was talking about… you."

Xiang smiled and pulled her into a gentle kiss. Mei was surprised with the sudden affection but didn't mind at all as she kissed back. After a few moments the two pulled apart for air, Mei slightly dizzy. "I was hoping you'd say that."

"I guess this situation was for the better then," she smiled.

Xiang nodded and guided her over to the reading area and switched the lights off. "Shall we have some fun then?"

"Sure," she smirked.

Mei wrapped her arms around his neck and he did so to her waist. Mei didn't waste any more time as she pulled him in and kissed him fiercely.

* * *

><p>So how was it? I had a lot of fun writing this XD Also this doesn't mean my other stories won't get attention. I just really wanted to do this :3 Well bye for now~<p>

Oh just as a note, if you'd like me to write you guys anything, give me a suggestion in the reviews and I shall consider it~ But just as a warning, anything that interferes with my OTP will probably be sad/angsty as hell or just won't be written, sorry. But I'm more than happy to write anything else if you'd like. Just give me a pairing and a general plot idea and genre and I'll see what I can do


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: As requested by **Letter-Reyla**, Xiang is a very oblivious person in these moments. Also some of the content in this may kinda led you to an idea but don't be fooled so easily ;) you'll know what I mean

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Hetalia

* * *

><p>Beloved Chance<p>

All was quiet within the Asian household as everyone was going to sleep. The light of the moon clearly lit the night sky as the sounds of closing doors were heard. Except only a few of the Asians were still awake finishing their usual schedules.

Mei stepped out of the bathroom as the steam from her shower emerged with her, clinging to the air of the ceilings. She was dressed in her pajamas as she whipped her damp hair with her towel. She began to walk towards her room when a flashing light from the living room caught her eye. Curious, she went over to investigate the strange light and found that it was the TV. But the TV wasn't alone as she saw a dark headed person sitting on the couch and watching.

She began to walk over to the person except her footsteps alerted the other to her presence. He tilted his head back to see the Taiwanese girl approaching him and at this moment, Mei saw that it was Xiang who was still up.

"Mei? Why are you still up?"

"I was finishing my shower. I could ask you the same thing."

"I can't sleep so I thought I could tire myself out with some television."

Mei walked over and took a seat next to the Cantonese boy. "You know that television isn't the best way to fall asleep right?"

"Yes but I read all the books I have so I thought this would be the next best substitute."

"Hmm I see, well don't stay up too late."

"I won't. So what's keeping you from bed?"

"Well my hair is still damp and I don't want to catch a cold, so I'll keep you company till it finishes drying."

"It's very good company then," Xiang smiled. Mei blushed slightly but continued to dry her hair. Xiang's hands suddenly took her towel and began to dry it for her.

"X-Xiang?"

"I just want to help you. You're keeping me company so this is the least I could do."

"Oh, thanks."

Xiang nodded and continued as the two watched the television. Although, Mei wasn't really paying attention to the device as well as Xiang who was more concentrated in his task. Mei leaned slightly into Xiang's touch as he continued until finally he was done.

"Well that's done," stated Xiang.

"Thanks," she smiled. Xiang began to stare at her, making her blush slightly. "W-what?"

"One of your hairs is out of place."

Mei moved her hand to her head and began to touch around. "Where, I don't feel it."

"No, no, that one, right there," he pointed.

"I don't know what you're talking about Xiang. My hair is perfectly straight."

Xiang gave her a funny stare. "Then what's this?" he asked, as he moved his hand and slightly tug at the stray hair.

At that moment, Mei's face turned scarlet as she tried to move away. "X-Xiang…"

Xiang began to stroke the strand, trying to get it in place of her other hairs but as it continued to pop back into place, it only annoyed him more to try and put it in place. "Hmm?"

"D-don't…" Mei whimpered.

"Just hold on a second Mei, I'm trying to fix your hair." Xiang began to stroke harder as his attempts continued to fail. Mei started to pant as her face only got redder from his touch. She leaned into him, using him to keep herself up and at the same time, to try and get him to understand. However the stubborn and oblivious Asian continued to stroke the strand, yet his hand was doing it so gently that it only made Mei more vulnerable to each movement.

"X-Xiang, please…" she begged.

Xiang looked down to see her crimson face and instantly pulled her in protectively. "Mei? What's wrong?"

"Y-you touching my strand…"

"You mean this?" Xiang gestured his hand to the strand, only slightly touching the curl, but it was enough to make Mei squeak and hold onto him tighter.

"Y-yes… that!"

"What about it?" he asked.

"H-how can you be so oblivious? Look at me."

Xiang did so and looked her flushing face and he could hear her soft pants and her uncomfortable shifts between her legs. At this moment, Xiang turned red and greatly guilty for what he had been doing. "I'm so sorry Mei! I didn't mean to, I didn't know."

"I-It's alright now…"

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

Mei blushed deeper and held onto him tighter. "K-Keep doing it? It isn't unpleasant when you do it…"

It was Xiang's turn to blush. "O-oh… alright then." He took hold of the strand once again and this time, the stroked it much more gently and slowly.

Mei held onto him but moaned softly as he did so. "T-this is amazing…" she said shyly.

"M-Mei, should we really be doing this?"

Mei looked up to see his blushing face and surprised him as she draped her arms over his shoulders. "Just shut up and kiss me." She pulled him in and pressed her lips against his.

Xiang's eyes were wide opened as he felt the warmth of her lips touching his. Slowly he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer and kissing her back. Mei applied more and more force until the two fell back onto the couch, still connected in their kiss. After the longest moment they broke the kiss for air but returned back to their engagement.

Mei smirked into the kiss and gently licked the underside of his lips, making him moan softly. Mei used the opportunity and darted her tongue into his mouth and began to explore it. Hungrily licking up the taste of her dear Xiang. Xiang couldn't help but moan as she committed her actions but slipped his own tongue into her mouth and began to do the same.

The two continued their French kiss, their desire for one another building, never being satisfied with their current contact. Rather, their need for one another was becoming uncontrollable. Xiang shifted his lower waist, nervously trying to avoid letting Mei know. Mei broke the kiss, a smirk finding its place on her lips as she slowly leaned down, next to his ear.

"It's fine Xiang…" she whispered. Xiang turned scarlet and Mei giggled softly. Slowly she began to trail small kisses along his neck until she reached right under his jaw; each kiss produced a soft moan from Xiang as he held her tighter.

Mei pulled back slightly so the two meet eye to eye. She stared down lovingly at him as he returned an equally affectionate gaze. She leaned down and kissed him gently as Xiang kissed back and caressed her back gingerly. Mei's hands pulled back from his neck and went for the top button on Xiang's shirt and slowly began to unbutton it.

Without any warning, the lights flashed on and the two pulled back abruptly. Mei lifted her head up and over the couch to see Yao standing in the doorway, rubbing his eyes sheepishly. "Aiyah," he exclaimed softly. "Why is the TV on at this time? ~aru"

Xiang popped his head up to see Yao. "Oh, sorry Yao-ge… I ehh we were watching it."

"Do you two know how late it is? ~aru Go to bed now, it's late."

The two quickly nodded as Xiang turned off the TV and began to clean up as Mei ran off embarrassedly to her room, hiding her red face from the sleepy Yao. Yao nodded and turned off the lights and returned back to his room. Xiang sighed to himself and began to walk back to his room. "That was a close call," he said out loud.

He was close to his room when he remembered Mei. Wanting to make sure she was okay, he went over quickly to her room, knocking gently against the wooden door. He turned the door knob and the door flew open.

The room was completely dark, save for the moon light that ran into the room's windows. He stepped in and went over to her bed. "Mei? You okay?"

All of a sudden, the door behind him closed and he turned around to see Mei standing there, grinning happily. "I was wondering what was taking you so long."

Xiang blushed and began to back up. "I t-thought we were going to go to sleep." Xiang took too far of a step and tripped over Mei's bed, his back landing onto the soft mattress.

"Xiang you're so silly, if you just wanted to get into my bed, you should've just said so."

Xiang began to back up even more until his head hit the end of the bed. "T-that's not what I…"

Mei giggled and began to glide over to him. She climbed onto her bed and slowly inched toward Xiang. "I know what you meant," she interrupted. Without any hesitation, Mei leaped toward him and out of instinct; Xiang turned his head and raised his arms to stop her, when he suddenly heard a soft gasp. Xiang waited and waited but the only thing he felt was something soft. He turned his head back and opened his eyes. Xiang however was shocked to find what he was feeling, or at that point groping.

"X-Xiang…" Mei seemed to melt at his touch as her face grew with a blush. "I d-didn't know you were that eager…"

Xiang turned red and pulled his hands back, letting me fall onto him. "No! I… I didn't mean to."

Mei placed her hands over her chest and looked at him. "Perv."

"Mei I-I… wouldn't ever…"

Mei looked at him, her face turning into a slight pout. "So you didn't like them?" she interrupted.

"W-what?" Xiang turned his head away in embarrassment. "T-they were nice…"

A sudden giggle made Xiang turn his head back to see Mei smiling, even though she still held a blush in her cheeks. "You really are a perv Xiang, but you're my perv." Xiang turned redder at her compliment and couldn't help but smile with her. "Except I'm going to make you take responsibility." Mei began to unbutton her own shirt, making Xiang turn wide eyed and crimson. She finally finished and tossed her shirt aside and pressed herself up to the Cantonese boy. "Make sure you're gentle with me," she asked innocently.

_Omake_

The sun was high above the Asian household as the sound of cooking came from the kitchen. Almost all the residents of the house were up and doing their daily routines, such as chores and getting reader for their lunch. Soon all the tasks were done and everyone went over to the dining room table.

Yao sat down and Kiku and Yong Soo took their seats next to the head of the house. Sitting next to Yong Soo was Yue and Tai as they handed everyone their plates. Except a major thing was out of place. Two chairs were empty.

"Hey guys, have you seen where Xiang and Mei are?" asked Tai.

"I don't know, I haven't seen them all morning," answered Kiku.

"Maybe they're just late," exclaimed Yong Soo.

"But they're never late for a meal," stated Yue.

"Okay calm down everyone ~aru" commanded Yao. "I saw them late last night; they're probably still sleeping ~aru."

"Well let's go wake them!" shouted Yong Soo. The Korean boy jumped out of his seat and ran down the hallway as everyone else followed him.

The group came to Xiang's room and Yong Soo burst through the door. "Xiang! Wake up!" But to his disappointment, the room was completely empty. "He's not here?"

"Hmm, maybe Mei knows where he is," suggested Yue.

"Let's go check on her then." The group navigated themselves and soon found Mei's room.

Yue knocked on the door, "Mei, I'm coming in." She opened the door and her face instantly turned red at the scene she saw.

Clothes were scattered at different points of the room. And in Mei's bed, she found Xiang and Mei French kissing one another and sheets that only covered the bottom half of their body.

"Aiyah!" shouted Yao. Xiang and Mei quickly broke their kiss and turned to the group that walked in on them. Mei turned red as Xiang pulled her close to him protectively and in an attempt to hide his exposed lover. Mei used her free hand and pulled the covers higher to cover their bodies.

"Get out!" screamed Mei.

Yue obeyed and pulled everyone out of the room and quickly shut the door behind her. The group stared at one another, most completely red from seeing them. "We never speak of this again," stated Yue.

Everyone quickly nodded in agreement, since everyone wanted to forget the scene they just saw.

* * *

><p>Xiang and Mei looked at one another, both red from embarrassment from their siblings seeing them. "W-what should we do now?" asked Mei.<p>

"We should probably get dressed and sleep."

Xiang moved to do so except Mei grabbed his wrist. "W-we don't have to get dressed do we?" she asked shyly.

Xiang chuckled and went back into bed with her. "You're such a perv Mei."

"So are you!" she argued.

"I know, and like you said before, you're my perv though." The two laughed softly and held each other tenderly. "Sleep well Mei."

"Sweet dreams Xiang. I love you."

"I love you too Mei."

* * *

><p>I bet you guys thought it would be blatant smut XD Well I have no experience with that stuff so this is the best you get for now so use your imaginations. Although if you really want to, I might write it as a extra omake in another update or something. Writing for seme Mei was fun XD Again thank you <strong>Letter-Reyla<strong> for reviewing and suggesting a plot/story. I hope you liked it. And for everyone, you can still suggest a story/plot and I shall consider writing it :) Even if its smut/violence or something but it might be placed in another thing if its M rated because this story won't reach outside of T and I don't consider what I wrote here to be that since it was explicit stuff. Thank you to my dear readers :D


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Another update and a request from the lovely **KidOtaku94 **:D

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Hetalia, just the plot

* * *

><p><em><strong>Passing Letter<strong>_

The World Academy classroom was abuzz with so many students talking at once. Even during class, things couldn't get calm because all the nations were still communicating with one another. If it was through texting, it was with eye sight or notes but on the rare occasion, a letter. But usually this letter wouldn't just be an ordinary letter. Most of the time, it's just the carrier for what's inside of it and that is usually a confession.

The class at this time was in independent study. Except a certain student, namely Mei Mei Wang, was busy doing something completely unrelated. She found a clean sheet of paper and in her best hand writing began to scroll down a message. She looked over her shoulder to see her crush reading a book attentively; giggling and blushing slightly.

The Taiwanese girl soon finished her letter and was very pleased with the result. She folded the paper up and placed it in a letter; quickly sealing it right after. Just to make sure to keep things a secret, she didn't write down her name but she was sure he would recognize her hand writing.

Mei slipped the letter over to her friend's desk and asked her to pass it down. Yue stared at her questionably but obeyed. Not wanting to be staring, Mei took out her book and eagerly waited for the end of class to meet him.

The letter was passed down accordingly but there was a slight problem. Since Mei hadn't said who it was for, the letter was opened before the intended receiver got to it. And the first one to open said letter was Yao.

The Chinese student carefully opened the letter and read it.

_I don't really know how to put this but I've liked you for the longest time now. And I'd like to meet with you on the roof during lunch if you don't mind. _

Yao's eyes turned wide with the sudden confession letter and tapped Yue on her shoulder. "Who gave this to you? ~aru"

"Don't bother me," answered Yue. "And it was Mei, now leave me alone."

Yao looked over to Mei who was reading her book and many thoughts began to run through his head. 'How can this be? ~aru Sure we've been like family but this is so sudden. But I'm not completely appalled to the idea… I guess the least I could do is meet with her.'

Yao nodded and placed the letter onto his desk. He began to turn his attention back to his reading but he could hardly focus on the contents. Without his notice, a sudden breeze from the window blew the letter off the table and it soon came into the possession of a certain Russian.

Ivan took out the letter and quickly read it. A smile crept over his face as he turned to see where the letter came from. Yao turned his attention to his desk and saw that the letter was gone. And the second he turned to see where it flew off to, he met eye contact with Ivan. Ivan chuckled to himself and gave Yao a smile that made him quickly return back to his book.

Ivan placed the letter down on his desk and began to think of what he could do to Yao now that he knew he liked him. As his daydreams went on, the letter was again carried off by a breeze and this time, it landed on Alfred's desk.

The American took the letter out and read it. 'Who's handing writing is this?' he thought. Alfred then looked over to see Arthur and thought, 'It must be Arthur! I should've known he had such girly hand writing but that doesn't matter now. I knew he couldn't resist the hero.'

Unable to contain his excitement, Alfred leaped off from his seat and tackled Arthur to the ground. "You should've told me sooner!"

"Ah! What are you doing you bugger! Get off of me!"

"You don't have to be shy Iggy, I'll take care of you." Alfred then got up and lifted Arthur bridal style. "Sorry teach, you'll have to excuse us early." Alfred then ran out of the room, still carrying a protesting Brit.

The entire class stared at what just happened and they could all hear Arthur's screams from down the hall. "Damn it Alfred! Let go of me! Someone help!"

During the entire event, Alfred had knocked over his desk and the letter once again found a new recipient. But this time, it found its way to its rightful recipient and the Cantonese teen knew instantly from the handing writing who that writer was. The bell soon rang and Mei quickly ran out of the classroom and headed toward the rendezvous point.

Yao sighed and couldn't believe it was time and went out of the class room. But the moment he stepped out of the classroom, he was pinned to the wall by Ivan. "Oh Jao, you should've told me earlier."

"W-what are you talking about? Let me go! ~aru"

"No need to be so shy Jao. But you were being silly. Why go to the roof top when we can settle this right here." Before Yao could protest, he was met with a pair of lips that completely sealed off his speech.

* * *

><p>Mei waited nervously for him to show up, constantly checking her phone for the time. Soon enough, the roof top door opened and Xiang appeared. Mei was incredibly happy to see that he got the letter. She then skipped over and greeted him.<p>

"H-hi Xiang."

Xiang broke his usual stoic face and smiled. "Nice seeing you again Mei. You wanted to see me?"

"Y-yes I did. You got the letter right?"

"Indeed I did."

"O-oh, g-good." Mei could feel a deep blush appearing over her face. "S-so…?"

"So?" he repeated.

"H-how do you respond?"

"Right, with this." Xiang wrapped his arms around the flushing girl and pulled her into a gentle kiss. As surprised as Mei was, she responded gratefully and draped her arms over his shoulders.

After a long moment, the two pulled apart and both smiled. "That letter worked out great."

* * *

><p><em><span>Omake<span>_

Mei and Xiang sat on top of the roof, enjoying each other's company. Mei had made extra food for lunch, since she planned for Xiang as well. She took her chop sticks and happily fed her boyfriend some food.

"Very delicious," Xiang commented.

"Thank you very much." Xiang took some of his own lunch and returned the favor to his girlfriend who ate happily.

As the two ate, the roof top door suddenly burst opened and closed as a panting Yao held it. The two looked over to him in confusion when he noticed them. He then abandoned the door and ran over to them.

"Mei, just the girl I wanted to see. I wanted to talk to you about that letter ~aru."

"What are you talking about? How did you get it?"

"Because you gave it to me, or rather Yue did but I know it was from you ~aru"

"But that letter wasn't for you."

Yao blinked a couple of times as he took in her words. He then turned slightly to see Xiang and then realized how the two were sitting so close to each other and he saw that they were feeding each other when he got there. As he opened his mouth to comment, a familiar aura appeared behind him.

"Jao, I found you."

Yao turned around and saw the Russian staring at him. Before he could escape, Ivan grabbed Yao and tossed him over his shoulder. Yao began to pound on his back in protest but the Russian couldn't even feel it. "Please excuse us you two, we have some business to take care of. Don't we Jao?"

Ivan turned around and began to walk away. "Aiyah! No we don't! ~aru Xiang! Mei! Help me!" The two soon disappeared off the roof.

Xiang and Mei looked at each other, confused by the scene that just occurred. "Should we do something?" asked Xiang.

"Hmm, nope," she chirped. "Besides, I've been hearing rumors all over the place that Yao likes him back. But he's just so stubborn and shy you know."

"Hmm I understand. Oh well, he'll learn." Mei nodded. "So where were we?"

"Oh right, we were eating." Mei looked at her lunch box and saw that it was empty and Xiang checked and so was his.

"I guess we're done with lunch."

"Hmm I guess so, that leaves just one thing then."

"What's that?"

Mei then tackled Xiang to the ground and held him. "Dessert~"

* * *

><p>I hope you guys liked it :) Because it was fun writing it. Anyway tell me what you think through a review and I'm still taking requests :) And even if you've given one already, you can do so again, I don't mind in the least.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Requested by **Letter-Reyla** as a dark/historical fic

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Hetalia

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eternal Verities<strong>_

_24 December 1941 _

The world was in a state of turmoil and chaos at this time; even as Christmas began to approach. The world was fighting with each other. The Allies fought the Axis Powers; America, England, France, Russia and China against Germany, Italy and Japan.

It was clear that Europe wouldn't be peaceful anytime soon because of Germany's powerful army. But that's not the focus here. In Asia, things couldn't be any tenser as the Japanese forces marched through the continent.

In the Japanese household, a lone Taiwanese girl rested in the confines of her room. Taiwan was under the rule of Japan and thus she was forced to live with him, especially now during the war. He would utilize every resource he had at his disposal and that meant the nation as well. She was going through her studies; even if the world was in a state of war, Japan still made her study, after all, she was one of the first nations he ever had control over and he would make sure she would excel.

A quiet knock came from beyond her door and a Japanese man entered wearing his usual white naval uniform. "Taiwan?"

She lifted her head from her notebook and turned to see the man. "What is it? I'm studying as you requested."

"I've just noticed that you seem somewhat sadder."

"Why wouldn't I be?" she asked sarcastically. "You're going to war with almost all of Asia, attacking our family and you're using my people."

"You know why I have to. This is a war Taiwan; it isn't a simple game where I can choose my alliances and be friends with everyone. These things must be done."

"It doesn't matter… it doesn't change what you're doing and have done."

Japan sighed, "I see you won't be reasoned with. It's understandable." Taiwan just huffed and returned to her studies. Japan walked over and sat on her bed. "Well since it is Christmas Eve, I'll get you something. Anything you want."

"Anything?"

"Anything," Japan repeated.

Taiwan pondered the situation for a bit. "I want to see my family…"

Japan sighed, "That's too great of a wish. Isn't there anything easier or smaller?"

"Fine!" she snapped. "Let me see at least one person… it's clearly too much to ask to be able to be with them for a while…"

Japan sighed deeply. He didn't say a single word as he left Taiwan to her studies and stood outside her room. "They aren't even our real family…"

* * *

><p>25 December 1941<p>

The first snow of Christmas began to fall gently as the morning sun rose. Taiwan got up from her bed, letting out a long yawn as she emerged from bed. She sheepishly walked downstairs to prepare her breakfast. When she got downstairs, all was quiet; almost too quiet of a morning.

"Japan!" she yelled. "Are you up?" Seeing that there was no response, she assumed that he went out.

She went over to the refrigerator; her assumption was confirmed as there was a note on the fridge. She removed the note and began to skim over the paper.

_Dear Taiwan,_

_I'll be gone for most of the morning and afternoon, so I shall be giving you a day off from your studies. Please enjoy your Christmas day_

_-Japan_

Taiwan crumpled up the paper and threw it into the trash. She had the day off but she really didn't know what she could do. Taiwan pondered what she could do as she ate her breakfast. As she stared outside, she remembered something.

The Taiwanese girl ran upstairs and threw on something warmer and went outside. The girl smiled at the soft snow and walked down to the garden. A deep pink color flowered appeared before her and she smiled as she crouched down to see it. The Bauhinia blakeana flower that was given to her long ago by Hong Kong. Not wanting the flower to freeze, she unearthed the flower and placed it into a pot. After making sure the pot was secure, Taiwan stood up and headed back to the house with the flower in hand.

When she returned, nothing seemed to change. That was a problem with Taiwan; at Japan's home, she would always get incredibly lonely. Mei set the pot down delicately on the kitchen table, observing its simple beauty.

A loud knock started to echo through the house and Taiwan got up and headed for the door. She wondered who it was since Japan said that he would be back later tonight but she was always happy to see company if she could. Taiwan opened the door knob and what happened next stunned her.

A figure fell forward and slammed into the wooden floor. It took her a few moments to realize what just happened and she quickly went down to check on the person. It shocked her even more now that she got a better look but what she found also struck terror in her heart. The person was bleeding and had wounds all over his body. But that was just the simple part; she hadn't seen this person for over forty years, Hong Kong.

The Cantonese boy stirred as he finally awakened from his deep sleep. When he opened his eyes, he only saw the white of the ceiling on top of him. He turned his head slightly and was surprised to find Taiwan lying on his bed side, sleeping soundly. He nudged her slightly and she quickly snapped up.

"Hong Kong! You're finally awake."

Hong Kong nodded slightly in response. "Where am I?"

"You're in the guest room. I had to nurse your injuries and I somehow got you up here."

"Is that so? Thank you."

"Of course I would help. I'm afraid to ask what happened."

"Japan attacked me. That's what happened."

"What?"

"I was in my home when his army barged in. I tried to fight back along with the British forces but we were no match for them. After they defeated us, Japan walked in and said that he would be taking custody of me. Again I tried to resist but that might've been a mistake."

"You mean he did this to you?"

"Who else?" he answered rhetorically.

"Why would he do that!"

"I don't know… And Christmas of all days."

Taiwan's mind suddenly flashed back to the night before and now she realized the reason why Japan was so ruthless with Hong Kong. "I'm sorry…"

"Why are you apologizing?"

"Because of last night… He said I was depressed and said he would get me a present. But all I wanted was to see our family again… I didn't know he would attack you like this…"

"It's fine Taiwan. We're in a war after all, these things happen… And besides, one good thing came out of this."

"What's that?"

"We're together again after forty-three years."

"You kept count?"

"Of course I did. I'll never forget that day England took me away from you all… I think I've missed you the most out of all of them."

Taiwan blushed slightly. "I-is that so? Has your time with England been nice?"

"It could be better. The food is absolutely torturous but the living conditions aren't that bad."

"Oh that's good. Well you look good," she commented. "I think you've really grown quite a few feet."

"Yeah I guess so… You look good too."

"Thanks," she smiled. The two remained silent for a bit and Taiwan's face saddened. "I'm sorry that we had to reunite under these conditions."

Hong Kong reached his hand out and held hers delicately, "It's really fine. I'm not that weak that I can't survive."

"That's good…" Taiwan suddenly remembered something and took out a letter.

"What's that?" he asked.

"This was in your coat pocket and it was addressed to me."

"Oh, go ahead and read."

Taiwan nodded and opened the letter.

_Taiwan,_

_Sorry but I won't be returning to the house for about a week. But as I promised, I got you one of our family members. Again I apologize for bringing him under those conditions. Merry Christmas_

_-Japan_

"That… man…"

"It's alright," Hong Kong said out loud. "Just don't worry about it anymore."

"Alright…"

"Good. Well I guess it's pretty late huh? You should probably go to bed; I'll be fine by myself."

Taiwan seemed somewhat hesitant to respond but stirred up the courage. "It's been a while since we've seen each other so… do you mind if I stay with you." Hong Kong gave her a confused gaze as Taiwan's face began to flush. "I mean! You know… to catch up."

Hong Kong smiled. "It's perfectly fine with me."

Taiwan's face instantly brightened up and she crawled into the bed with him. The two were unusually close to each other; unintentionally taking in each other's scent. "Y-you smell nice…" she commented, blushing furiously.

"T-thanks," he responded. "You smell nice too; like flowers." Without any warning, Hong Kong sudden wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a tight hug. "You have no idea how much I've missed you Mei."

The Taiwanese girl blushed more at the fact that he used her human name and responded to the hug with her own. "Me too Xiang. Me too… it's been lonely here. Japan is always going out and fighting and I always get stuck with all these studies."

"Oh I see." The Cantonese boy held her tighter. "At least we can spend time with each other now… and we should probably spend it together while we can because I know when Japan gets back; I'm not going to get it so easy…"

"W-what do you mean?" she asked, scared.

"I mean I might get beaten and sent to do hard labor…"

"What! Why?" she interrupted.

"Because these are the results of war. I lost my battle so I must be submissive to the winner, and that calls for obedience. No matter how much I might not want to… I learned that after I was taken away…"

"I'm so sorry you had to go through all of that."

Xiang yawned slightly and gently caressed Mei's hair. "It's fine… We all have to move forward."

"Yeah I know… Well you should get some sleep now. You need to rest and recover."

Xiang nodded and closed his eyes. Mei sat up and slowly ran her hands through his hair in a comforting motion. After a few minutes, Mei could hear the soft breaths of Xiang as he finally fell to sleep. Mei smiled and got up from the bed and prepared to leave the room, approaching the door when she turned her head back to see the sleeping Asian.

Unexpectedly she turned back around and walked over to Xiang. Slowly she leaned down and gently kissed him. She lifted her head back up, now seeing a small smile forming on Xiang's sleeping face. She herself smiled happily and left the room, hoping that he would have a wonderful dream to escape their harsh reality.

* * *

><p>So I hope that was good and you guys are probably wondering, "Where's the omake?" Well there is a very good reason for that. When I got this request, I found it interesting that I was already planning for this kind of fic with this exact theme and plot so since these series are just drabbles, I thought it'd be best that I write it this was; as a prequel :D Which means there will be a short series with this plot later on, with more detail about this time period and yes, it will be M rated because of violence, rape, etc.<p>

I had to do a bit of research for this fic as well, finding the time that the Japanese forces occupied Hong Kong and they remained there for 3 years and 8 months, right till they surrendered in 1945. And it would make sense that Taiwan and Hong Kong would meet because Taiwan was still under control of Japan which also ends in 1945.

Anyway, hope you guys liked it and I am still taking requests, that's what this series is all about and if I feel like writing something XP Bye for now until the next update.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Accusations**_

The atmosphere of the World Meeting was incredibly awkward as all the nations gathered. China had suddenly called an urgent meeting for everyone but he didn't give a single reason why except that they had better attend. Now the nations sat quietly in their seats wondering when their host would show and what the meeting was for.

Right on cue, China entered the room except what he had with him struck terror in everyone's faces. China was dressed in his green military uniform, carrying two large guns on his back as he had two swords at his side alone with carrying a shotgun in his hands. Now this caught their attention.

Silently, China went over to the large table and in a harsh voice, he asked. "Who did it? ~aru"

Everyone looked around confused as to what he was referring to. Italy was the first to raise his hand. "Ve~ what are you talking about?"

China glared at the Italian, making him sink back into his seat. China slammed his hand into the table angrily and shouted. "I demand to know which one of you did it! ~aru"

Germany stood up in place of his Italian friend and in a stern and calm manner asked. "We need to know what you're talking about in order to answer."

"Which. One. Of. You. Got. Taiwan. Pregnant. ~aru"

The nations across the entire room began to gasp and whisper among themselves. China's eyes only intensified at the conversations until England stood up. "How do you know she is… you know?"

"Because I know that America was holding a party a few weeks ago and there was certainly alcohol there. So which one of you took advantage of my innocent sister? ~aru" he growled.

No one spoke at all as the tension in the room continued to grow. China was tired of waiting. He knew that no one would be the first to speak up and confess so he decided to take matters into his own hands.

China leaped onto the table and dashed over to his first suspect. He had France already in his grasps as he held a gun to his head. "You did it didn't you! ~aru"

France remained unusually calm. "I didn't do it." The Frenchman knew of his innocence so there was nothing to worry about. That is, until China began to beat him up. Everyone watched in horror and some in delight at the sight until China was satisfied with letting his anger out.

"Okay, so he didn't do it… ~aru" China's eyes began to roam the room for his next suspect. He could completely eliminate the female nations obviously and there weren't that many nations at the party.

China's eyes locked onto America next and he flew over to the American and aimed his shotgun at his chest. "It was you, wasn't it! ~aru" he accused.

America stared down the barrel of the shotgun and after a moment, broke into a frenzy. "Ah! It wasn't me! I was with Iggy that night! You can even ask him!"

All the nations turned to a scarlet England. "Sh-shut up you git!"

China lifted his gun away from the American who sighed in relief. But even though America's innocence was proven through… indecent evidence, China still was hungry for punishment. The only one left that he could even suspect was Japan.

He ran over to the quiet nation and aimed the gun at him. "It was you wasn't it Japan! You always treat her too nicely and then you took advantage of her! ~aru"

"I d-didn't! I swear on Yong Soo's life."

"That doesn't mean anything! ~aru" China cocked the gun and prepared to pull the trigger.

"I swear I didn't! I think of her as a sister like you do!"

China reluctantly pulled his gun away from him and went to the center of the room. Thoughts began to run through his head as to who the suspect was. 'They must be lying. All of them ~aru.' China began to laugh to himself, making everyone back into their chair in freight. Before they knew, China removed his others guns and in a crazy fit of rage began to shoot at everything. "You're all lying! ~aru"

All the nations screamed in terror and began to run for it. The first one to reach the doors were the Nordics but China caught them by getting to the door first and he aimed at them. "One of you did it!" They all panicked and began to scramble for safety but the only ones that actually got away were Sweden and Finland. The rest were being beaten to a pulp by China. Denmark was getting his face shoved into the ground, Norway was getting smacked senselessly and Iceland was getting beat in his vital regions.

After China was done with them, his eyes searched the other nations and he ran toward them, ready to assault all of them as all the nations ran in fear for their safety.

_Omake_

Taiwan sat quietly in her seat, her face was red from complete embarrassment by China's actions. Suddenly, a hand slipped into hers and she looked up to see Hong Kong comforting her. He then quickly stood up and began to lead her away from the chaos. After a bit of sneaking around, the two were finally able to escape and they now rested outside.

"That was crazy," he commented.

"Y-yeah… Yao-ge is too crazy sometimes."

"That he is." Hong Kong tightened his hold on her hand and the two began to take a stroll through the yard.

"Hey, when are you going to tell him that you're the one who got me… you know."

"After we tell him that we've been going out for the past year behind his back."

Taiwan laughed slightly. "Oh he's going to be so mad."

"Yeah… but I didn't know that that night would cause this."

"Well we were a bit off from all the alcohol around us and you did save me from that perv of a Frenchman."

"Yeah I guess so. Well who knew that all those other times we did it and it's only this time that something actually happened."

"Oh well, you're going to take responsibility right?"

"Of course I will my love."

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Don't own Hetalia, just the plot<p>

A/N: Yeah, I just felt like writing this so I updated :D I got the idea from overprotective brother China and I just wanted to write him being completely insane. It was fun! Anyway, still working on Under the Light, HK's b-day fic and etc. If you have any requests, just message me or put them in the reviews. Bye for now my beloved readers


	6. Chapter 6

_**Darkest Comfort**_

Cold and dark.

That was the only thing Mei could describe while she sat alone in a room. She represented her nation of Taiwan but because of that, she was the prize. The prize that was taken from China and now she belonged to Japan.

After she had been taken by Japan, she was thrown into this room, wearing barely anything besides a thin kimono. The clothes she did have were long gone by now.

She never expected any of this. Especially from Kiku.

Back when they were younger, she remembered him being quiet, awkward and antisocial but he was kind. So when she thought about living with him, she thought it wouldn't be such a bad experience.

She was wrong.

The nation had changed. She didn't know what caused it. Independence from China. The war. Or its just his true nature. But either way, she was scared.

Being treated the way she was, how couldn't she. Forcibly taken from her home, not being able to take anything besides the bare clothes on her back. And even those were torn off and thrown aside like rags.

Did Kiku really despise the Chinese, she thought. Or anything to do with them.

She didn't know. All she did know was that he was out fighting against her former older brother. And he was winning. Japan albeit smaller than China, was completely dominant in the war. Mei saw the ferocity in Kiku's eyes as he took her and fought Yao.

Aside from those things, she didn't want to be alone in the house with him. Every time he returned from a battle, he was frightening. The cold dark gaze of his eyes and the blood staining his white uniform.

But seeing the white was a reminder of who he was. Her only saving grace. She would prefer that instead of the pitch black uniform he now wore. When she saw that, she didn't see anything of the Japan she knew before.

Suddenly the door slammed opened and a figure stood in the middle of the doorway.

Speak of the devil.

Kiku marched in and Mei could instantly tell something was wrong. From before, she could see that small glimmer of light in his eyes but it was gone. War had consumed him. Covered him in its bloodshed and had taken any sanity of the peaceful nation she once knew. Now there was only war and survival on his mind. But overwhelming lust was there too.

Mei began to crawl back onto the bed, trying to distance herself from the male. But he only continued to walk forward. That hunger in his eyes terrified Mei to no end. And when her back met the headboard of the bed, she froze.

Mei knew she couldn't go any further but Kiku was close now. "Kiku… what are you doing?" she asked frightened.

"You're a woman. And you'll do what they're supposed to do. Comfort men."

Kiku quickly leaped onto the bed and grabbed onto Mei. The girl screamed as he touched her, running his hands all over her body. Despite still being clothed, she could feel the malicious results of his battles.

Without any warning, the nation tore open the front of her dress, exposing her bare and plump chest. Mei shrieked and begged him to stop but he wouldn't. Kiku leaned forward and nipped the side of her neck.

Mei gasped and struggled to escape but he had her wrists pinned down to the bed. Kiku continued, trailing his tongue along her soft skin until he reached under her jaw. Abruptly, Kiku began to kiss her. Harsh and forcibly.

The Japanese man filled her mouth with his tongue. Mei closed her eyes and bit down on his tongue, causing Kiku to pull back from the pain. Mei tasted his metallic blood but that was the least of her concerns. Mei made one final effort and freed her wrists and quickly slammed her feet into his stomach throwing him back and off the bed.

Mei jumped off the bed and made a dead run for the door. Just as she reached it and began to open it, the door slammed back closed. Mei glanced around and saw Kiku's hand pushing the door back.

Mei was about to struggle once more until she saw the shiny metallic blade plunge into the wooden door.

"I wouldn't move if I were you," Kiku threatened.

Mei leaned her head into the door and lost the energy to fight back. She couldn't anymore.

Kiku grinned and began his work again. But he wasn't going to fool around with the foreplay. Without any hesitation, he grabbed onto the kimono and tore the entire thing off. Mei didn't even make an attempt to scream for help. He stood with her back to him, completely naked and unable to fight back or risk her life.

Mei closed her eyes as she heard him undoing his zipper and his pants falling to the ground. Mei braced herself but it wasn't enough as she felt the tearing pain of him plunging himself into her. Mei screamed in pain as he began to shove himself in and out of her, hissing at first from the tightness of her.

Kiku wasn't exactly the biggest person but she wasn't ready in the slightest. And what he lost in size, he made up for in his ruthlessness. Mei didn't know when she started to cry, but she knew it when her tears began to fall onto the ground.

And with him being so rough, she could feel her blood running down her inner thighs. He was merciless as he pounded into her. And as he sped up, she knew he was close. Mei was still screaming until her voice began hoarse from the unending cries.

At the same time, Kiku's moaning grew louder until he abruptly pulled back and slammed himself into her. Mei could hear Kiku's sigh in satisfaction but she could feel something shooting inside of her.

After he finished releasing inside of her, he pulled out finally and pulled up his pants. Mei collapsed to the ground, defeated. Kiku made sure to fix himself up before opened the door and left. Not taking even a moment to look at Mei.

The Taiwanese girl didn't know how long she was lying on the floor but when she felt strong enough, she got up and limped over to the bed. But she didn't know why she went to it. She would lie down defeated and humiliated in any position she was.

The only thing she could hold to keep her sanity is the fact that she was a nation and it wasn't easy for a nation to be impregnated. And second, it was over.

But sadly, she knew this was only the first time until she could leave. And she couldn't leave until someone defeated Japan. From the look of it, that was unlikely.

* * *

><p>Xiang was walking calmly over to Japan's house. The young nation knew it was a bad idea and even more so when Yao and Arthur told him never to go there but he didn't care. He wanted to see Mei.<p>

The girl was his best friend and he hadn't seen her in such a long time.

But he wasn't an idiot. He knew what time would be appropriate to visit. Namely a time when he knew Kiku would be fighting with Yao. It was an underhanded scheme but it worked in his favor.

The nation soon came up to the Japanese home and quietly knocked on the door. To his surprise, the door was unlocked. But it was expected. No one in their right mind would try going to Japan's house unless they were his ally. But to Xiang, the desire to see his friend was much more important.

Xiang walked around the house, trying to catch any sign of his friend. The only sounds he could hear was the sound of a wooden door sliding open and closing. He went over to where he heard the sound and when he arrived, he saw wet footprints leaving from the springs.

The prints where tiny and he knew right away they were Mei's. He didn't know anyone else that had smaller feet, although maybe a micro nation could beat it.

Xiang followed the footprints up the stairs until they dried up at the top. But replacing the footprints was a muffled sound. The sound of crying.

Xiang followed it and it grew louder as he stood in front of the door. The door was slightly cracked open and he knocked softly. The crying immediately stopped and Xiang grew worried. He slowly peeked his head through the door and his eyes grew wide.

"Mei?" he whispered.

His best friend was sitting on a bed with a thin sheet covering her body. And he could tell it was a thin sheet because the girl was shivering and he could see every curve of her body as she had it wrapped around her figure. Slowly he stepped in to the room.

Now he saw the truth, the girl was extremely frightened and her face was tear stained. "Mei?" he repeated.

"X-Xiang? Is that really you?" He nodded. "How did you get here? You have to get out! Kiku will hurt you if you don't," she exclaimed.

"I'm not going anywhere and leaving you like that."

"B-but… you can't help me… I'm stuck here until the war is over."

Xiang saw the despair in her eyes and walked over to the girl. He sat down on the bed next to her and held her free hand. The girl cringed slightly from the gentle touch. She hadn't remembered the last time someone wasn't rough with her.

"Mei… you're my friend. No matter what I'll be here for you. And right now, it looks like you could really use the company."

Mei looked into his eyes and saw the honesty in his eyes. Immediately, tears welled up in her eyes and she threw herself into his chest and began to cry. He held her with question and gently stroked the back of her head and caressed her back in a comforting manner.

Mei didn't know how long she cried for but Xiang didn't move away. He held her close as she let out all her tears. After a while, her tears began to dry up and she pulled back, sniffing. Xiang reached out and grabbed a tissue and the girl blew her nose.

"You feel better now?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah… much better."

"Good." He smiled and hugged the girl.

Mei relaxed instantly as he held her once more and she quietly leaned her head on his chest. "You're too amazing sometimes, Xiang."

"I would do anything for you."

"Anything?"

"Of course."

Mei looked up to see him and she blushed slightly as she stared at him. "… kiss me…" she whispered.

Xiang seemed startled by the request but leaned forward and kissed her. Mei closed her eyes as she kissed back. His soft lips pressed against hers. After a moment, the two broke their kiss, panting slightly.

Mei went in to kiss him deeper until he stopped her, pressing his finger to her lips. "Xiang?"

Xiang smiled at her. "I'm not going to take advantage of you when you're like this, Mei. If we're going to do anything, it'll be later."

"But I—"

"No buts" Xiang interrupted. Xiang leaned forward and gave her a soft and gentle kiss. "When we get the chance to be truly together and when you're free, then we can. But right now, you need to heal."

Mei closed her eyes and nuzzled into his chest. "I understand… but… you know…?"

"Know what?"

"I've liked you for the longest time."

"I didn't know that… but I feel the same for you."

Mei smiled, "then promise to stay true to those feelings and I'll do the same."

"I promise. Now I better leave before Kiku gets back. There will be a lot of trouble if he sees me."

"Alright… but if it's not too much trouble, could I keep your jacket. So it will always remind me of you?"

Xiang chuckled at the request but removed his red Chinese jacket and gave it to her. He had a black muscle shirt underneath so he'd be fine. "Please take care of yourself now."

"Bye Xiang." The girl gave him one last hug before Xiang disappeared through the door.

Mei sat alone in the room now but she smiled when she stared at the red jacket. She prayed she'd get to see him again. But more than anything else, she would have to thank him once she saw him again. Not for loving her. Not for giving her the jacket. But being there when she needed someone the most. And he never took advantage of her.

_Omake_

Mei was surprised when the war was finally over. She expected to come in only a few more weeks after America joined the war but when he used that atomic bomb, it was over for Japan. Especially Kiku. He was left incredibly weak and unable to even lift a finger as he collapsed from the result of the destruction.

But that meant, she was free to go back home.

When she did, it wasn't the sort of welcome she expected. China mistreated her and ignoring the rape from Japan, it wasn't that bad. But the rape was bad.

As the Taiwanese girl strolled around the house, she remembered a promise she made years ago. And as if her wishes came true, he was sitting outside on the porch, looking out at the garden. Mei assumed England must be visiting China.

The girl then grew nervous and scared. What if he didn't remember? But she had to trust in herself and in him.

Mei walked forward slowly until she came right behind him. Quietly, she tapped his shoulder. "Xiang?"

The Cantonese boy turned around and his eyes brightened the moment he saw her. Without any warning, he leaped to his feet and wrapped his arms around her. Then in a swift motion he kissed her.

Mei was astonished but melted in his arms as she kissed back. Something was different about it. He filled the contact with the longing he felt over the years they hadn't seen each other and she did her best to return those feelings and more some.

After a while, they broke the kiss, panting heavily. "T-that's quite the hello."

"I missed you…"

"And I you." Mei closed her eyes as she relaxed into his chest. "Xiang…"

"Hm?"

"Thank you. For everything."

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia<p>

A/n: Requested by Sekainao :) I hope this met your expectations or more so. Obviously the plot is placed in WWII and technically the raping is part of history and not made up. Story is Japanese soldiers captured women from all neighboring countries, mainly young ones to be used as comfort women; in other words, sex slaves. Yeah... war is a dark thing. Well that's all for now. I haven't updated this in forever. Please review and if you have a request, don't hesitate to ask. But remember, I'd prefer it if you requested something HKTaiwan like. Bye for now :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Don't own hetalia**

**A/n: First off, I'd sincerely like to apologize for taking so long to fill this request but I finally got it done :) I hope it was to your expectations and to the other readers I hope you enjoy**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Heart's Haven<strong>_

The cold night's air nipped at Xiang's skin as he bundled himself up in his coat. Stepping out of his work place, he saw his condensed breath cool in the air. Xiang took out his phone and as usual, not even a single message or call.

Xiang sighed as he began his walk home. But it was just a place to live. There wasn't anything there waiting for him and he never expected it. He was alone and this job so late at night was just an excuse to be doing something productive. School wasn't a problem for him. All the teachers didn't have any problems with him and he always got his work done without an error.

He was stuck in this ongoing routine that had nothing for him. But that was life. It's unfair in so many ways and sometimes cruel. Either way, he had to try and look past that.

Just as he was about to make his usual turn from the block, something caught his attention. He could hear the soft cries of someone. There was no way he was going to let this go unknown.

Xiang quickly followed the sounds of the sobbing, bringing him close to a dark, damp alleyway. As he walked further in, he found the source of the cries. A girl was hugged tight against her legs as her back was pressed against the wall. She was wearing tattered clothes that barely fit her. And by that, he meant she was showing off way too much skin for the winter.

Xiang knelt down till he was eye level with her. From the looks of it, their age wasn't that far apart but it was hard to tell. The girl's figure was petit and messiness of her appearance gave her a few years.

"Hey," he said softly. His greeting caught the girl's attention and she lifted her head slowly. Xiang almost lost his breath when he saw her face. Beautiful he thought. "What's your name?"

The girl continued to shiver as her crying came to an end. "M-Mei…" she answered, in a hoarse voice.

"What are you doing out here? Don't you have a home?"

She shook her head slightly.

"Well where's your family?"

"…They're dead…"

"I'm sorry… what happened…?"

"I don't know… I was young when it happened… and it happened so fast. Since then I haven't been able to find a home…"

"That's so sad…" Xiang thought about it for a moment and remembered what his brother taught him. If he was a gentleman then he wouldn't leave a girl like that alone. "Why don't you come home with me?"

Mei looked at him cautiously as she thought about his offer. After a moment, she nodded slightly and moved to get up. Xiang was faster as he helped her to her feet. The girl cringed at the contact, as if she didn't know a friendly touch for the longest time. He then noticed that she was still in tatters and removed his jacket and covered her in it.

Mei instantly felt his warmth flow into her and she stopped shivering. "Come on," he said. He offered his hand and Mei stared at it for a bit before slowly moving to hold it. Xiang nodded and began to guide her out of the alleyway.

It took a few minutes for him to get them back to his apartment but the short walk landed them inside the building. When they entered the apartment, it was still clean and neat as always. Xiang then let go of Mei's hand and left for another room.

The girl stood awkwardly in the middle of the living room, wondering where he went off to. After a moment, Xiang returned with a set of clothes in his arms. He held them forward to her and she took them wordlessly.

"These are some of my old pajamas. They might be a bit big for you. But aside from that, let's get you cleaned up. The bathroom is down the hall to your left."

Mei nodded and walked slowly off to the bathroom. Xiang decided that he should make something for them to eat and went off to the kitchen. After a few minutes, he heard the sound of the shower go off and he smiled slightly. At least he was able to get her to respond to him.

After half an hour, Mei came out of the bathroom, his clothes hanging loosely on her body. But it looked much more comfortable than her old clothes. The girl walked over to him and sat down at the table, figuring it was the best move.

Xiang moved over and placed a hot plate of food in front of her and a pair of chopsticks. "You know how to use these, right?"

Mei nodded slightly and picked up the wooden sticks. She hesitated for a moment before she picked up a piece of meat and popped it into her mouth. Her eyes widened and she quickly began to eat at the rest of the food. Xiang smiled slightly. She didn't lose her appetite. But it looked like she hadn't had a decent meal in a while.

After a few minutes of vigorously eating and having thirds, Mei felt full and bowed her head slightly to thank him. Xiang grabbed the plates and put them in the sink. Mei got up and moved to help clean them but he shook his head. "You should rest. I got it."

Mei wanted to argue with him but that'd be an insult to his kindness. So she obeyed and sat down at the table, waiting for him to finish. Xiang made quick work of the dishes and walked with her to his room. "So this is my room," he explained.

Mei walked forward and looked around the place and sat down on it. Just as Xiang was about to say something, Mei began to undo the shirt's buttons. "What are you doing!" he exclaimed, with a flush.

Mei stopped and looked at him, "I thought…"

"No, no, I don't want anything from you."

"But… why wouldn't anyone do that?"

"I don't know… but when I saw you, I couldn't just leave you there. It's about being kind, Mei."

"Oh… I thought I made a mistake. I never did this with anyone but I saw other girls being… taken… by men."

"So you're a virgin?" he asked questionably.

"Yes."

Xiang looked relieved as he heard her answer. "Good. I was afraid you'd keep getting the idea that all people only bring people in their homes for that reason." Mei looked slightly confused but didn't comment. "Well anyway, you'll sleep in my bed. I'll take the couch."

Mei looked appalled when he said that. "No," she exclaimed. "I mean… I don't want to be alone…" Mei didn't know what came over her but Xiang was so kind to her and she was afraid of being alone.

Xiang didn't argue with her as he hopped onto the bed. Mei smiled lightly and crawled under the covers. Xiang turned the lights off and the two were left in the darkness of the room. Neither of them made a single move as they lay in the bed. Xiang wanted to stay awake until he was sure she was sound asleep.

Mei didn't feel sleepy at all as she lay in the bed. It wasn't that she was uncomfortable but she felt awkward. Quietly she rolled over to see Xiang's eyes closed. Mei held her breath as she inched closer to him until she was just an inch away from him. When Xiang opened his eyes, Mei froze and shut her eyes. She waited for him to say something but he did something unexpected. Xiang wraps his arms around her, pulling her close into his chest.

Mei blushed furiously as he held her. No one ever did something like this but she didn't want to push him away. It actually felt nice. The warmth from his body made any tension she felt melt away and she suddenly felt all her fatigue hit her. Mei smiled softly as she snuggled into his chest and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>As the sun gently flowed into the room, Mei yawned and stared to awaken. As she stirred slightly, she felt something missing and her eyes snapped opened. Xiang was missing from his side of the bed but when she touched where he was, it was still warm. Puzzled, Mei climbed out of bed and began to wander around until something caught her attention. The smell of breakfast.<p>

Mei followed the scent and there in the kitchen was a glass of juice, pancakes with strawberries and syrup. Mei looked around to see if Xiang was around but he wasn't. The girl walked over to the plate and noticed a note next to the plate.

_Dear Mei, _

_Sorry I couldn't be there to greet you but I had to go to school. Here's some breakfast and if you're still wondering about the situation here don't be. If you want to leave then it's up to you but… if you stayed, that'd be nice. _

_Sincerely Xiang _

Mei stared at the note for a moment and held it against her chest. For a moment she thought about his offer and looked over to the door. She should go…

* * *

><p>The moment Xiang finished school, he raced back home. He was worried about Mei and didn't want to waste a single minute to see her. After a few minutes, he reached his apartment, panting heavily. He opened the door and looked around the place. It was empty.<p>

Xiang walked in and closed the door as he continued to look around. Even though no one was in sight, something felt different. Xiang then noticed that the kitchen was spotless and upon closer inspection, everything was clean. That was very strange. As he continued to search, he found himself in his bedroom and he sighed in relief.

Mei was lying passed out on his bed, breathing softly as she slept. Xiang walked over to her and pulled the covers over her. But just as he was about to leave, Mei sat up and looked over to him. "Xiang?"

Xiang turned around and looked over to her. "Sorry I disturbed you."

Mei shook her head. "I was waiting for you to come back," she said softly.

"Really?" He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. "Then you want to stay?"

"If it's not too much trouble…"

"It's no trouble at all. It's nice having you around."

"Thank you," she said softly.

From that day, the two lived together. Xiang was glad he only had to work on the weekends but he didn't want to leave Mei alone in the apartment for too long. Whenever he got back, he was welcomed happily by her. Also since Mei wanted to do something around the home so put it on herself to cook for them. But she admitted she had never cooked before so her first meals were… not that good.

But she did get better as the days went on. It was a rare time of her life that Mei actually felt content and happy about her life. But as the days went on, and as Xiang continued going to school and work, there was a strange feeling in the center of her chest. She became sad whenever she saw him go. She wanted to be with him. When she realized what the feeling was, she began to blush every time she saw him. Luckily he never took too much of a notice.

Xiang felt guilty whenever he went out now. He wanted to stay with Mei. It was a strange feeling and as he started to realize what it was, he was shocked. He didn't know how he came to feel that way about her but he did. He loved seeing her every day; her bright smile lightened his day.

That night as the two ate dinner, things were unusually silent as the tension in the air weighed on them. "Dinner is really good today," Xiang complimented.

"Thanks. I worked hard on it."

"It shows… I was wondering if you wanted to stay up late with me."

"Doing what?"

"Just watching TV or a movie."

"Sounds like fun," she smiled.

The two finished their dinner and made their way over to the couch. Xiang snatched up the remote and turned on the television. As the two began to watch, Mei was nervously fidgeting with her hands, occasionally glancing over to Xiang. Mei didn't notice as Xiang leaned his head on hers, making her blush furiously.

"X-Xiang…"

"Hm…?"

"I wanted to… tell you something…"

"What would that be?"

"Why… do you keep me around? Really?"

Xiang averted his eyes from as a small blush crept up his cheeks. "Do you really want to know…?"

She nodded, placing a hand on his cheek and turning his face so their eyes met. "Please."

"I-I… don't know how to say it…"

"If you don't want to tell me—"

"It's not that!" he interrupted. "I want to… but… I just don't know…"

"I know you do," she said softly.

He took a deep breath, looking into her eyes. "I wanted to give you a home… and somewhere along the way, I felt like I connected to you."

"Connected how?"

Xiang raised his hand and took hers gently. "I know what it feels like… to not have a family… my parents are alive but…" he closed his eyes. "They don't care about me. They send me money but I just give it to charity. The only time I've seen them is if I go to them. It's like I'm a blemish to their perfect record."

"I'm sorry to hear about that…"

"Don't be. I live on my own and I went from day to day with no real meaning to live besides just living. Then you came and you became a reason to come back to this small home of mine."

"I'm thankful… you gave me the chance to live," she smiled. Mei smoothed her thumb over his palm, blushing slightly as she lowered her head. "And… I fell in love with you…"

Xiang cupped her chin, lifting her eyes so she was staring into his. His cheeks began to flush. "I love you too."

Leaning closer to him, her breath was hot against his flushed skin as his was to hers. They closed their eyes slowly and they closed the distance separating them and their lips touched. A spark ran through their bodies the moment they connected but it only made them pull the other closer, conveying the feelings they were suppressing earlier. Hours seemed to pass by as they parted, their eyes glazed over with a dreamy expression that coated they being.

"W-wow…" they said in unison.

They embraced in a close hug, feeling that emptiness finally filled, wandering hearts finding a home within the other. And a graceful peace that they would forever cherish.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

A/n: Requested by **Pandatha** :D I hope this met your expectations. It was fun to write. Well anyway, enjoy my dear readers and I'm still free to take requests

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dark Romance<strong>_

The falling of the sun was the end of the day for many but truly it was the start of the night. The golden rays of the sun began to set and disappear behind the horizon, darkening the city in a shade of shadows. The cool wind spiraled around the towers that pierced the skies and as the day ended, it was also the end of the school day for many.

The rhythmic ringing of the bell signaled everyone to leave and as the boys and girls filed out of the gates of the school for home. But the simple routine spelt something different for a particular individual.

Standing on top of a towering tree, golden eyes gazed over the students. Only one caught his full attention however. It was truly rare when he took interest in anything but she was different. The way her long brown hair cascaded along with her deep brown eyes added to that irresistible beauty she had. But it wasn't something as simple as appearances. He wanted her in more ways than one.

But even with all his desires, he couldn't have her. At least not without losing something in return. Xiang wasn't part of her world in the slightest. He was bound to only watch and admire if he wanted to keep her alive. Xiang knew if he got even close to her, his bloodsucking nature would kick in and resistance would be nothing.

He was a vampire. A tale passed down along with myths that weren't believed by anyone sane. His existence was kept secret but at the same time, it was a lonely one. He longed to have some kind of relationship but his kind didn't hold well in any number more than one. There were too many uncontrollable factors and feeding was one of them. One moment they could be completely calm, seductive even but when they were thirsty, the savage beast appeared.

He was in that near state.

The moment he laid his eyes on her, he knew he wanted to drink from her. But at the same time, he grew to admire her for who she was. He learned her name by overhearing it from her friends. Mei. Such a delicate name that represented who she was. Yet she was a strong willed female that wasn't afraid of speaking her mind.

As much as he wanted to devour her, he loved observing her. He could only do it when the sun set because of the curse of being a monster. Sunlight would turn him into a pile of ash within seconds if he stepped into it. Even with the limited time frame, he learned more and more about her with each passing day.

Unfortunately, his hunger grew just the same.

It was painful to stay silent and watch. Yet it allowed her to live. He wasn't sure why he held her life so highly that he would resist hunger for so long. Maybe it was the fact that he was never as intimate with his previous prey. Before if he wanted something, he would swoop in and take it, vanishing into the night like a ghost.

He shook his head; he needed to make a decision. He was starving himself by waiting like this.

If he had to destroy this game he created, he would do it when he was sure however. But it seemed the night had other plans for him.

Mei parted from her friend and continued to her part time job. He was very cautious during this time. Whenever it got dark, humans got the idea that they could do whatever they pleased with the darkness aiding them. Males especially.

Crime wasn't a foreign concept to him and certainly not the city's inhabitants. Things happened everyday but he didn't care about those others. He was worried for the girl. As strong as she seemed to be, her petit body was just a huge target for predators. Perhaps that was one of the reasons he took interest in her.

Breaking away from his pondering, his eyes grew intense as he spotted two males heading straight toward her. Their intentions were clear from their smug smirks that were plastered on their pitiful faces. As much as Xiang wanted to wipe their faces off in their own blood, he had to stay in hiding. There were still people walking around and exposure wasn't in his plans.

But as the two males neared her, his patience was waning quickly. And it broke in a flash as the two men dragged her into an empty alleyway. Mei tried screaming for help but they covered her mouth and he could hear their disgusting laughs as they drew her closer and closer into the alley.

The two's intentions were shown as they began to shove her shirt up and grab at her body. That was the last straw. No one touched his prey.

Xiang shoved off from the tower he was standing on at a deadly speed before he came crashing down into the alleyway. He made a graceful landing but he continued to move as he smashed his fist into one of the men. His superhuman strength showed as the skull exploded into a bloody mess when it crashed into the brick wall.

The other man terrified tried to make a run for it but Xiang would never let him leave. Xiang flashed in front of the man with his inhuman speed and grabbed his arms, tearing it off from its socket in a quick pull. The man fell to the ground, screaming in pain as he bled out.

Normally Xiang would rip out his throat with his teeth but he wasn't going to soil himself with their filthy blood. He stepped forward and stomped on his chest, crushing his ribs like a twig and swiftly kicking his body aside. He didn't even bother spitting in their direction.

Now that the problem was gone, he realized the weight of his decision to slaughter the males. He turned around slowly and his eyes met with Mei's. The girl was terrified as she stared back at him, her entire body shaking like a leaf.

"W-who are you?"

"Just an admirer," he answered simply.

"W-what you did… that wasn't human."

"Well maybe I'm not human," he responded, flashing his white fangs.

Mei gasped as she tried backing up further into the brick wall."Y-you're a vampire"

Xiang smirked as he walked toward her, trapping her within his arms as he placed them to her side. "So what if I am?"

"P-please don't hurt me," she pleaded.

Xiang lifted one of his hands, trailing it down her cheek slowly. "So soft…" he murmured. "I wouldn't hurt you."

"Then what do you want with me?"

"You tell me." He stared down at her and once Mei got past being this close with a vampire, she stared back into his eyes.

She seemed to calm down once she gazed into his hypnotic golden spheres. They were magnificent but at the same time, she saw the desire that overwhelmed everything else. "N-no you can't…"

"What makes you think you can stop me?"

"I can't…" she answered, defeated. "Just make it quick…"

As Mei closed her eyes, Xiang let out a soft chuckle as he tilted her chin up. Xiang took a moment to absorb her, taking in that deep fragrant sent that both smelled heavenly and attracted him. It was her that warmed him somewhat despite being who he was. He never took such a persona but something about her made him open up.

She held her breath, waiting for the moment for him to do what he wanted. But it wasn't what she expected. He leaned down and swiftly captured her lips in his own, giving her a deep kiss. As much as she wanted to deny it, she couldn't help but let out a soft moan at the skill he produced.

Mei lifted her hands, trying to push him away but he only pressed himself against her, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss. As the contact persisted, she felt herself melting into his arms and any resistance she had fading away. Her mind seemed to blank out as she fully enjoyed the kiss, a light pink blush filling her cheeks.

Xiang parted from her lips, smirking slightly as he stared into her glazed eyes. Before she regained her senses, he buried his face into the crook of her neck and in a swift motion, bit into her the tender skin.

The girl instantly began to struggle from the sharp pain but he didn't release her hold on her. He began to take in deep pulls, feeling her crimson liquid flow into his system. In this way, she tasted completely different and on another whole new level. Her blood was thick and rich in only a way a vampire could appreciate it.

As he continued to take in deeper pulls, he found his thirst being satisfied and growing hungrier. At the same time, Mei's struggles began to weaken as her body grew limp against his. Within the next few minutes, she completely stopped until he had his fill.

He lifted his hold from her, licking his lips slowly as he stared down at the girl. He satisfied his thirst for her but at the cost of her life. Instead of being sad, Xiang only grinned as he lifted the body into his arms and fled into the night. A part of her would always be with him.

_Omake_

Mei awoke with a scream, clutching her blanket for dear life as her head spun around the room. She sighed in relief within the dark room. It was just a dream.

The girl quietly rubbed her eyes and got up from her bed. She felt a dry thirst in her throat and wanted some water. Mei cracked the door to her room, shivering slightly as she stepped into the hallway.

"What was that noise?"

Mei instantly spun around, crying out as she threw her fist to whoever snuck up behind her. When she opened her eyes, she gasped, seeing Xiang knocked to the floor and clutching his face.

"Gah, what was that for!"

"Oh my goodness Xiang, I'm sorry!" Mei ran over to him, helping the boy to his feet and fixing his hair. "A-are you okay?" she asked nervously.

"You punched me in the face," he said bluntly.

"Well you snuck up on me! …I'm sorry."

Xiang rubbed his face for a few more seconds, sighing. "It's alright. Why did you scream earlier?"

"I had a bad dream…"

"Which was?"

"You were a vampire…"

He looked at her like she was crazy but didn't say anything. "And what happened?"

"You killed some guys, kissed me and sucked out my blood."

"See, you shouldn't have watched that Twlight movie."

"I know…" she murmured.

"So… how was that kiss?"

Mei blushed, fidgeting with her hands. "I-it was… good…"

"Hm…" Xiang quickly pushed the girl up against the wall, ensnaring her within his arms. Mei blushed even deeper as she struggled against his hold. "Would you rather have the dream or the real thing?" he asked lowly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

**A/n: requested by Anonymous. Sorry it took me so long to finish this but here it is and hope you enjoy. I'm still taking requests if anyone is interested **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Close Clarity<strong>_

The world academy was filled with its usual cheery atmosphere as students roamed the grounds. As numerous as smiles were the exchange of words was much more frequent. Deep within a classroom of the academy, a majority of the female students stood and sat around in a circle, discussing the usual gossip of the day.

Mei and Yue smiled as they took out their lunch boxes, sitting next to their fellow classmates. The two Asian girls wanted to enjoy their rest after a day of work and eagerly sat into the conversation. But what they found themselves in was a very strange discussion.

What the two Asian girls expected was Elizaveta going on and on about her yaoi but it was something different. Instead it was something much more personal and sensitive. Well to the inexperienced anyway. Just the mention of sex had Mei's stomach fluttering with a strange feeling of anxiousness and being uncomfortable.

"I can't wait for this weekend," Elizaveta exclaimed. "Roderich and I have some very precious alone time we need. But aside from us, how have you guys been doing?" The Hungarian girl smiled brightly, leaning forward and giving all her attention to the other girls.

"Well…" Natalia started. "Ivan and I are getting somewhere finally," she smirked.

The other girls seemed to be shock by the sudden revelation but at the same time, not completely. "Y-you two…?"

"Had sex? Yes… his thrashing around made it much more… entertaining."

The other girls had nothing to say as an awkward silence filled the room. "Well…" Elizaveta muttered. She quickly turned her attention to Mei and had a sparkle flicker in her eyes. "How about you Mei? You must have some good stories about you and Xiang," she grinned.

Mei blushed deeply, turning her face away from the group. "I d-don't know what you're talking about…"

The Hungarian girl squealed in delight and leaned over to her. "Yes you do. Come on. Do tell."

"W-we haven't done any of that… most we've done is make out…"

Almost everyone was shocked and surprised. Before they could say anything, Yue acted quickly, grabbing Mei's arm and leading her out of the room. "I got this," she told everyone.

Mei let out a sigh in relief. "Thanks for getting me out of that."

"No problem… but," she continued.

"Oh no, not you too."

"Well I can't help but be curious. You haven't?"

Mei looked down to her feet, blushing. "It's not like I haven't thought about it. I just don't know if I'm ready for that."

"No one is really ready for that sort of stuff. If you want it, just go and do it."

"B-but… I'm not sure…"

"You love Xiang right? Why don't you try it?"

The Taiwanese girl covered her face, feeling her face flush deeply. "I don't even know how to go about it…"

"Just put on the charm tonight and see where that leads to," she grinned.

"Okay," she sighed. "I'll try."

"Good luck," she smiled.

* * *

><p>The quiet halls of the girl's dorm were silently filled with soft footsteps. Xiang tried to keep each step as silent as he could, knowing that some were sleeping and most of all, he wasn't supposed to be out so late at the girl's dorm. But it was the weekend and the rules were a bit more lenient and he had his movie date with Mei.<p>

The Cantonese teen gently knocked against his girlfriend's door, making sure not to drop the snacks he brought with him. Xiang waited and waited until he tried the door handle. The knob made a small click and Xiang poked his head through the doorway, the sounds of the shower turning off.

"Mei?" he called out.

The door to the bathroom cracked opened and Xiang saw Mei's wet head pop out. "Xiang! U-uh make yourself comfortable while I finish up."

"No problem," he smiled.

The girl returned to the bathroom while Xiang stepped into the room, locking the door behind him and starting to set up the TV. The Cantonese teen took a few minutes to move the comfy chair in front of the television, putting the snacks on a table nearby. Seeing the DVD already set, Xiang just pressed play and turned on the device, waiting for the movie to begin. He wasn't exactly sure what they were watching tonight since Mei wanted to pick so he was looking forward to the surprise.

The bathroom door burst open, releasing a cloud of white steam. Mei emerged from the bath, still drying her hair in a pink bathrobe. "Hey there," she greeted.

"Hey," he smiled. "You need help?"

"Nope. Let's just… enjoy ourselves." Mei quietly turned around, feeling her cheeks flush at the thought of her plan.

Xiang didn't press her for questions and returned his attention to the screen of the TV. Mei silently removed her robe and dimmed the lights to the room before plopping onto Xiang's lap. This time, when Xiang looked down to his girlfriend, he blushed deeply at seeing her outfit. Mei was wearing a thin white shirt that just ended halfway at her thigh. The girl held a light pink blush on her cheeks at she looked up to him.

She smiled sheepishly, hugging him closely. "Something wrong?"

"N-nothing," he stuttered. "Aren't you cold in that?"

"Not at all~" she sang. "You're nice and warm."

"Okay then," he murmured. He turned his attention back to the movie; his cheeks flushed a light red as he avoided looking at her.

The movie began to play and Xiang relaxed slightly, trying to forget the fact that his girlfriend was wearing such a revealing outfit. As Xiang faded out to the movie, Mei glanced up to him and pouted slightly. Her plan wasn't going to work if he ignored her for the entire movie so she had to take things further than she wanted to.

Mei reached over her head, grabbing the box of chocolate Xiang brought with him for their snacks. Taking the lid off, she removed a sweet from the box and placed it against Xiang's lips. The Cantonese teen looked down for a moment, blushing when he saw her but accepting the chocolate. Mei continued to feed him one piece at a time as the movie continued to play until the final sphere of chocolate was eaten.

"No more candy," she announced.

"Aw, that's too bad." Xiang licked his lips, tasting the residual chocolate that remained. "Wait, you didn't eat any of them though."

Mei grinned, wrapping her arms around his neck. "That's fine. My treat is still here."

"Wha—" Before Xiang could ask further, Mei pulled him into a deep kiss.

Taking advantage of his surprise, she slipped her tongue into his mouth, gently massaging her tongue against his and licking up the sweet chocolate from before. The initial shock Xiang felt slowly melted away and he snaked his arms around her waist, holding her closer as he wrestled her tongue with his own. Now that he was taking action, Mei felt her body heating up as she tried suppressing the small sounds coming from the back of her throat.

The two parted for only a moment, a thin string of salvia guiding them back to each other's lips. Reengaging into a passionate kiss, Mei began to smooth her hand over his chest at a very teasing pace. Reaching to the top of his shirt, Mei started to unbutton it.

Xiang quickly broke the kiss, panting slightly. "M-Mei… what's gotten into you?"

Mei blushed, looking down and fiddling with another button. "You want me to stop…?"

"It's not that but… this is unexpected."

"I'm just… unsure but I want to be with you."

"Is that all?" Xiang quietly cupped her cheek and lifted her head to see his eyes. "I'll help you. Well as long as you're sure you want to."

"… I want you…" she murmured.

Leaning in to kiss him again, Mei continued her unbuttoning from before as Xiang started to caress her back, running his hand slowly up and down her spine. The movement sent shivers running through her body but she continued until the shirt was off and she could dimly see the outlining of his broad chest in the darkness.

Before she knew it, her tight shirt was being hiked up and she blushed as his hand brushed against her rear. Xiang squeezed lightly, finding her squeals amusing as she fidgeted in his hold. Mei let out a moan as he slipped his hand into her panties, his fingers beginning to rub at her womanhood. But that wasn't the end of his teasing as he began to kiss along her smooth neck, leaving small red marks along her white skin when he nibbled it.

"X-Xiang…" she moaned. Mei's hands curled around his back and began to dig into his skin as she whimpered. "Please…"

In a swift motion, Xiang slipped his arms around her and lifted her over to the bed, placing her gently down on the mattress. Mei flushed as he climbed on top of her and leaned down to kiss along her neck and jaw. Not wasting any more time, his hands went toward her shirt and quickly removed it, exposing her lovely figure in the dimly lit room.

Mei quickly raised her arms to cover her cleavage, her face flushing even more as she closed her eyes. "Beautiful," he murmured. Xiang reached out slowly and moved her hands away from her chest and leaned down, hovering over her.

Xiang gave a tantalizing lick to her nipple, slowly swirling his tongue around the rosy bud, drawing out a long moan from her. As he began to suck on it, Mei bit her lip, trying to suppress her moans. She reached out to his pants, tugging at the clothing and trying to find a distraction from his pampering. Xiang lifted his hips slightly so she could get off the rest of his clothes and releasing his erection from their confinements.

Using his free hand, Xiang slipped off her panties and began to work on her core, rubbing it slowly as he continued what he was doing. Mei couldn't take it anymore, opening her mouth and letting out her moans as she rocked her hips against his hand.

"Ah…! X-Xiang… s-stop teasing me…"

"Hm… it doesn't feel good?"

"T-that's not t-true… it does… mm!" As Mei talked, Xiang slowly slipped his finger into her and pumped it just as teasingly slow.

"Then what's the problem…?"

"I w-want you…" she stuttered.

"You just had to ask," he smirked.

Removing his hand, Xiang quickly took his position and rubbed the tip of his member against her weeping core. Mei looked up to him as he gave her a soft kiss before entering her. Mei clenched her teeth as her fingers dug into the bed sheets at the pain. Xiang waited and kissed her, giving her an apologetic gaze.

The two waited and waited until finally Mei let out a quiet sigh. She nodded toward him to continue. Xiang began to thrust into her, beginning a steady rhythm. The pain began to melt away and a spark of pleasure began to rise inside of her. The previous pain became a distant memory as she moved along with each of his thrusts. Gradually, Xiang began to increase his speed and strength with each thrust, reaching deeper inside of her and hitting her sweet spot.

Mei let out a loud moan, reaching up and pulling him down into a needy kiss. Both of them began to caress every part of the other's body they could reach, drawing out more enjoyment from the sensitive skin they brushed against.

The pleasure began to build and Mei's moans started to become more frequent and louder. Xiang began to go as fast as he could, rapidly moving along with her until he felt his release approaching. Mei wrapped her legs around him and all out once, they felt their orgasm erupt.

A wave of pleasure clouded Mei's mind as she threw her head back. Xiang let out a loud moan, holding her close and crashing his lips to hers. The two stay connected like that for the longest moment, both of them too immersed in the pleasure to care about anything else.

The two slowly parted as Xiang collapsed next to her, holding her close. Mei began to regain her senses and held onto him, smiling lightly. "I love you…"

"I love you too."

"That was… amazing," she blushed.

"Anytime," he said softly, kissing her forehead.

"Mm… good night Xiang."

"Good night Mei."

_Omake_

The moment the school bell rang, announcing the beginning of lunch, Yue quickly ran over to Mei's desk with a cheeky smile. "So~"

Mei looked her nervously, "So?"

"Did anything happen?" she asked.

Mei turned her head away, feeling a blush creep up her cheeks. "Maybe…"

The Vietnamese girl grinned and sat down next to her. "Hm… what are you hiding underneath that turtle neck then?"

Mei turned around, her face completely scarlet. "It's nothing!"

Yue laughed and leaned back in the chair. "Congratulations then."

Mei pouted but then noticed something on Yue's neck. Something she herself had. She lifted her hands and pointed at it. "Why do you have…?"

It was Yue's turn to blush as she quickly went to cover her neck. "It isn't what you think."

Mei grinned at her, "Right~ I'll keep it a secret but only if you stop teasing me."

"Fine!"


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

A/n: Requested by **Sekainao**. I hope this is to your liking and also a anon wanted magane!HK so I decided to slip that in as well. As always, I hope you readers enjoy the story and as always, I'll still take requests for this series. For those of you wondering if I'm ever gonna make an actual series, I'm working on them as we speak but they're very tricky so far but they're on their way. Until then, see you guys later.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Connected Glances<strong>_

The sounds of pencils hitting paper were the only sounds that could be heard above the teacher's loud voice. The students of the class were attentively writing down notes, making sure that they got the material they needed for the upcoming tests. However, much to the teacher's annoyance, a few selected students chose not to pay attention at all.

There was the bad touch trio, sitting in their corner and not paying any mind to the lesson at all and sneering to themselves. Then there were a few gossiping girls who were exchanging notes about their latest plans. Aside from the typical miscreants, there was a sole student who kept to himself and read.

"Xiang," the teacher called out. The Cantonese teen lifted his gaze from his book and lazily pushed up his glasses to look at the teacher. "If we could have some of your time, please answer the next problem."

Xiang sighed, glancing up to the board and looking over the entire black board. The Asian quickly calculated the simple algebra problem in his head and said the answer, "X equals 8."

The teacher seemed a bit annoyed at how easily he answered the problem but turned his attention back to the class. "As I was saying…"

Once the teacher turned his attention away from Xiang, the teen lifted his book back to its original position. But unknown to everyone, this was just a ruse. The book was the perfect distraction to what he was really doing. Carefully, he glanced over to the other side of the room to the new student of the school. Mei.

Xiang didn't want to admit it, but he developed a slight crush on the exchange student. The girl quickly adapted to her new surrounds at the school and already made friends. But that wasn't the thing that interested Xiang. The Taiwanese girl was very cute in his opinion and her bright attitude was hard not to notice.

Before she noticed, he turned his attention back to his book, wanting to make sure he wasn't caught staring at her. He had a notorious reputation of being stoic and withheld from the rest of the academy. Xiang wanted to talk to her and even though they had exchanged a few words before, he hadn't really gotten a chance to really know her.

Little did Xiang know, his little crush was returned. Mei lifted her head from her notes to glance over to Xiang, blushing slightly as she saw him. To Mei, Xiang wasn't the typical boy that obeyed the rules or wasn't that extreme were he completely defied them. He was interesting and handsome. At first she wanted to get to know him better but hadn't mustered the courage to actually speak to him. But by keeping distance from him, she found her crush growing more and more every day.

Just as she was about to turn away and back to her notes, for a single instant, she saw him lift his gaze to her as well. That single moment, their eyes met but just as quickly, they turned away back to their distraction. Mei blushed furiously as she realized she was caught. But then another thought popped into her mind; he was looking at her too.

Xiang mentally cursed himself; being caught by Mei herself was incredibly embarrassing. As he tried to calm down, his blush only intensified when he remembered that she was already watching him. A flood of thoughts began to enter his mind, considering perhaps that she liked him too or maybe it was just a coincidence.

As these different thoughts raced through his mind, his train of thought was suddenly broken as the bell rang. The entire class let out a sigh of relief when they got up to leave. Xiang shook his head and stood up as well to go out. It was lunch time now and he had more than enough time to process his thoughts. As he walked down the hall, carrying his book in front of his face, a hand suddenly found its way on his shoulder and he turned around to find his energetic and annoying friend, Yong Soo.

"Hey Xiang! Put down that book for once and let's go eat together."

He sighed, closing his book. "Whatever. Where do you want to eat?"

"Let's go to the garden, there's some gossip going around that I can't wait to tell you."

"Why can't you just tell me now?"

"Alright! I couldn't hold it in anyway," he grinned. Xiang shook his head, wondering why he was friends with him again. "So there are rumors going around that the new girl has a crush."

"Mei? You don't say…"

"Yeah! Although it's not specific on whom it is."

"It is just rumors after all."

"Well that's not the only thing my dear Xiang. People are saying she might like Kiku or maybe Alfred."

Xiang started to become nervous once he heard this. "Are you sure?"

"Not at all!" he grinned. "But it could be likely you know."

"How do you know that?"

Yong Soo beamed at him and began to pat him on the back. "I'm just kidding Xiang. Didn't you know that Kiku's going after Alfred anyway? Man, why do you care so much? It's like you actually…" The Korean's eyes began to widen as he stared at him.

"Don't even say it," Xiang warned.

"You like her!" he shouted.

Immediately, Xiang shoved his hand to cover his mouth, dragging him behind some corner. "I told you not to say it," he whispered. "And I don't like her."

"Oh Xiang, you don't have to be so shy. I'm sure she'll like you."

"I don't like her…" he mumbled.

"Denying it won't make her like you, you know."

Xiang turned around and glared at him. "For the last I do not have a crush!"

"Crush on who?" Xiang tensed up and slowly turned around to the familiar voice. A pair of chocolate brown eyes was staring up at him with a smile. "Are you going to keep staring or answer me?" she giggled.

"Um it's nothing. Can I help you?"

Suddenly, the confident girl he saw before was replaced with a shy one. "Well… I was wondering if you wanted to eat lunch with me?"

"I was about to eat with…" The moment Xiang turned around, Yong Soo had disappeared. "Where'd he go?"

"Where did who go?"

"I thought there was someone behind me."

"I think there was," she pondered. "I saw some tall guy and when I showed up; he gave a thumbs up and ran away."

"That idiot…" he muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," he stammered. "I'd love to have lunch with you."

"Great!" she chirped. Mei reached out, taking Xiang's hand and guiding him to the outside. Xiang blushed at the action as he followed her to the gardens. Once they arrived, she released his hand and sat down on a nearby bench, patting a seat next to her for him.

The teen went over and sat down awkwardly next to her. "So… what are you eating?"

"Some crepes. They're really tasty. How about you?"

"Some dim sum." Xiang took out his lunch box, removing the lid and revealing a dozen or so pork buns.

"You're eating that all by yourself?" She asked, amazed.

"Yeah. This isn't much though. You want one?"

"Sure," she smiled. "Let's trade."

Xiang handed the girl one of the buns and she in returned passed him one of the thin pancakes. As they both at their lunch in peace and silence, Mei couldn't help but sneak glances at him, blushing slightly as she stared. Xiang seemed to take notice of her but pretended not to notice.

"What made you want to invite me to lunch?" Xiang asked suddenly.

"Huh? Oh…" Mei blushed, nervously clutching her skirt. "I just wanted to… you know. Get to know you better."

"I see. It's been nice," he smiled.

This made Mei blushed as she looked up to him. "You have a really nice smile…" she commented.

"I do?"

"Yeah. You should smile more often."

"It's not my thing."

"To smile? That's so silly," she giggled.

"Humph not that exactly. Just I don't usually like to show my emotions."

"Again that's silly. You should be able to feel without worry."

"Well… I'm like that around you I suppose."

"Why me?" she asked, leaning closer to him.

"I'm not sure. I just feel like I can be honest around you. Weird right?"

"Not at all," she said softly. "I… kind of feel the same."

"Really?"

"Really," she smiled.

Xiang suddenly averted his eyes. "Um Mei… you're a little closer."

"Huh? Oh! I'm sorry." She quickly pulled back but she hadn't realized how far to the edge she was on the bench and fell.

Xiang quickly reached out to grab her but the force pulled him down as well. The both of them landed into the grass with a yelp. Mei slowly opened her eyes and saw Xiang holding her protectively. "You okay?" he asked.

"Y-yeah…" She blushed as she realized how close their faces were. "H-how about yourself?"

"I'm fine."

Mei quietly reached up to fix his glasses but instead slowly pulled them away. "I didn't realize how lovely your eyes were…"

"Yeah?" he whispered.

Just as he began to lean down, their lips inching ever so close, the bell rang and broke them of their trance. The both of them quickly scrambled to their feet, brushing off and loose blades of grass. "I guess we should head to class now?"

"I guess…" he said disappointedly.

"Don't be so sad," she said. Mei leaned up to his cheek and gave a soft kiss. "Let's go."

Xiang blushed with a smile, slowly raising his hand to his cheek. As Mei began to waltz off to the building, Xiang caught her by her waist, pulling her close. "Wait, let me return the favor."

Before Mei knew it, Xiang pressed his lips against hers. Her eyes widened but she slowly closed her eyes and kissed back. The kiss lasted briefly as they both pulled back with their cheeks flushed.

As Xiang stared back at her, Mei seemed to be in some kind of daze as her were glazed over. "I guess we should go to class—"

Mei pulled Xiang closely, wrapping her arms around his neck and capturing his lips in her own. She applied more pressure than the previous kiss and to her surprise, Xiang was moving his lips against hers, drawing out more pleasure from the act. As they held onto the kiss, Mei pressed herself against him, melting into his arms while he held her tightly and closely.

The two broke away, panting as they recovered from the lack of oxygen. "I guess class can wait," he said softly.

She smiled shyly and nodded before the two went back to kissing. Mei began to dig her hands into his hair as he smoothed his hand over her back. The Taiwanese teen blushed deeply when she felt him asking for permission to enter her mouth. She parted her lips slightly and his tongue darted in and began to tangle itself with her own. She moaned into the kiss as she wrestled with his tongue.

When the two parted, Mei felt weak in her legs but Xiang fully supported her. "X-Xiang…" she breathed.

"Shh… I'm here for you, Mei."

Xiang quietly smoothed his hand over her cheek and then cupped her chin, tilting it up so that their eyes were connected. In that gaze, they could see the attraction between them that pulled them closer. And the potential for so much more than what it seemed.

_Omake_

Yue paced around the classroom and just as the final bell rang, she got worried. Mei wasn't in class and she didn't know where her friend was. She looked over the classroom and what she noticed was an unusually happy and grinning Korean.

The Vietnamese girl marched over to his desk, slamming her hand down on his desk. "Yong Soo, where's Mei?"

"Why do you assume I know where she is?"

"Because you're being weirder than usual."

"Well she went with Xiang for lunch but that's all I know. If you ask me, it was about time something happened."

Yue had to resist the urge to smack the boy over the head as she returned to her desk near the window. It wasn't like Mei to skip class and that's what worried her. As class started, Yue diverted her attention to the outside and almost immediately she noticed two students in the garden. When she took a closer look, she was shocked.

She saw both Mei and Xiang extremely close to each other with their lips locked. Yue blushed and quickly looked away from the scene. She had no idea what the two were thinking; kissing when they should be in class but it was out of her hand. Either way, she hoped they wouldn't make a habit of doing this.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

A/n: Hey guys! So my laptop is up and running and I thought I'd finally fill the request for here. Request by **Mi3staR**; I hope you like it. I didn't manage to find a place to um... write a sexy scene -/- so instead I gave my best at just the kissing. Sorry if its not good . Requests are still being taken so enjoy the story and until next time see you guys later.

Also Breakthrough and Fate of Soul won't be updated this week, if you haven't noticed, and this week it'll be on a break as well because I have some things that need to be taken cared of.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Just a Number<strong>_

The spring blossoms stood tall in the yard of the academy, a gentle wind blowing the pink petals into the air. The giant sakura trees towered over all the students as they began to enter the building for morning classes. Two individuals began to enter the gate to the school and it seemed as though physically they were complete opposites.

The Cantonese teen was the taller of the two but despite his appearance, he was younger than the girl. She was his senior by two years and it was odd that she was walking with an underclassman but she didn't mind since he was her friend.

As they entered the building they prepared to part. "I'll see you when school is over, Xiang," she waved.

"Yeah, see you later."

The girl smiled and ran up the stairs toward her classes. Once she was gone, Xiang made a deep sigh as he dragged himself to his homeroom. Plopping down in his seat, he was immediately ambushed by his friends, one of them having a cheeky grin on their faces.

"So Xiang," Yong Soo greeted. "You walked to school with Mei again?"

"Why are you budding into my business?" he glared.

"Because it's fun to annoy you. Answer the question!"

"Yeah I did."

He began to snicker, "I'm surprised you haven't asked her out yet if you keep doing that."

Xiang blushed and resisted the urge to punch him, "We're just friends."

"Right," he said sarcastically.

"You know you shouldn't pick on him," Matthew said quietly.

"Huh? I'm just teasing," Yong Soo retorted. "And you know as well as I do that he definitely likes her."

"True… why don't you ask her out?"

"Oh not you too, Matthew," Xiang sighed. "She's an upperclassman… there's no way she would want to be with me."

"How can you say that without giving it a chance? You know _that_ day is coming around the corner, you should try and confess."

Xiang shook his head, "There's no way I'm going to ask her out during golden week. She probably has big plans."

"She could have big plans if she spent them with you," Yong Soo grinned.

"But there are rumors going around that she likes Kiku…" Xiang muttered.

"Don't worry about that one, Xiang. He treats her like a little sister; he would never want anything more than that. And he knows you too. Face it, basically everyone in the academy knows about your crush except for Mei."

"W-what! How?"

"I don't know. That girl is pretty oblivious sometimes—"

"Not that," he interrupted. "How does everyone know?"

"Oh, well because you guys always hang out with each other when you can and it's cute."

Xiang flushed and stared down. "I didn't know it was that obvious…"

"Don't worry about it, Xiang. No one judges you," Matthew stated. "In fact we're all hoping it works out."

"Fine, I'll try it but I don't know about this… What if she just sees me as—"

"As what?" Yong Soo blurted. "You're cool and it's not that much of an age difference. Plus you're even taller than her."

"It's two years."

"Two years, eight years, what's the difference?"

"No wonder you're only getting a C in math…"

"Hey! I know my math. Just it shouldn't make a difference as long as you care about each other. I say go for it."

Xiang stared into space for a moment, considering what Yong Soo was egging him on to do. He was right that if he didn't do anything, nothing would ever happen between them. Taking a deep breath, he made a small nod. "Fine I'll do it."

* * *

><p>The final bell announced the end of the school day and Mei eagerly started to leave. Just as she was prepared to sprint out of the room, the teacher called her and reminded her that it was her turn to tidy the classroom. She cursed under her breath and placed her bag down as everyone else left.<p>

Sighing to herself, she grabbed the supplies from the closet and began to clean up, wiping down the desks in a circular motion. She hoped that Xiang didn't think that she ditched him or anything.

A sudden knock came from outside and when she turned around to see who it was, speak of the devil it was Xiang.

"Xiang?" she asked.

He nodded and stepped in. "Cleaning duty?"

"Yeah, sorry about that. I'll hurry and we can leave."

"No rush," he said softly. Walking over to his friend, he picked up a rag and began to help her clean.

"You don't have to help you know but thanks."

"It's no problem."

As the two silently cleaned, Mei noticed that something seemed off about Xiang. She didn't dare ask him however and just continued her task without a word. After half an hour passed, the two were finally done and Mei let out a breath of relief.

"Finally," she cried. "Let's get going."

Xiang nodded toward her and the two quickly left the academy. They didn't say anything as they walked silently next to each other, the quiet becoming increasingly awkward. Before either of them knew it, the clouds above them became dark and heavy. Within moments rain began to pour from the heavens and Mei began to scramble.

The Cantonese teen took out a hand umbrella from his bag and raising it over their heads. "I saw on the weather it might rain today."

"You're way more prepared than me," she chuckled.

Mei got closer to Xiang, trying to stay out of the rain under the small umbrella. The two continued to walk back home, not noticing the small blush on each other's face. Mei thought about how sharing an umbrella was something couples usually did and Xiang grew nervous when she got closer to him to avoid the water.

These times when they were completely alone was one of the tensest moments they ever shared. Neither said anything despite wanting to say so much.

After a few more minutes of walking, the two finally arrived to Mei's home. The two quickly rushed into the small abode, feeling the rain grow ever heavier. Xiang shook off his umbrella as Mei turned on the heat.

"It's like a flood out there," she commented.

"Yeah. Well I guess I'll see you Monday?"

"What? No way is your sempai letting you go out there when it's like this. You can stay till the rain subsides."

"Wouldn't it be too much trouble?"

"Don't be silly, you're my best friend," she smiled. "It's not like you haven't stayed over before."

Xiang seemed reluctant to accept the offer but remembered what he resolved to do. "Okay…"

"Awesome," she chirped. "So what do you want to do? Play some games?"

He chuckled and shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

Mei quickly went over to her living room, turning on the station and plopping onto the couch. She patted the spot next to her and Xiang walked over and sat down. The two grabbed the controllers in front of them and without delay they began to play. The teens mindlessly played the game in front of them but not without some bantering here and there.

"No! That item was mine!" Mei cried.

"I got it first," Xiang snickered.

Mei growled at him but focused back on the game. Just as Xiang neared the end of the race, Mei pulled through with her spare mushroom and she cheered. "I win!"

Xiang groaned, putting his controller down. "You got lucky," he mumbled.

"It's not luck if you're good," she grinned.

"Whatever. Congrats"

"Thanks. So… what do you wanna do now?"

"We can talk?"

"Talk about what?" she asked curiously. Xiang suddenly looked hesitant to continue and a worried Mei gently touched his shoulder. "Talk about what, Xiang?"

"We've been friends for a long time right?"

"Of course. I did say you were my best friend."

"But what if I want more than that…?"

"H-huh?"

"Mei I… I really like you," he confessed. "More than just a friend."

The Taiwanese girl was left speechless as her cheeks began to blush with a fierce red. "I—Xiang… I'm not sure that I—"

Xiang saw the look buried in her eyes, the conflict that raged within them. He lowered his head sadly, standing up. "I get it…"

Walking toward the door, Xiang didn't say anything else. Mei stood up quickly, reaching out to him. "Wait!"

Just as he began to reach for the doorknob, a crack of lightning and thunder erupted from the sky and the lights went out. Xiang stopped immediately, knowing that it would be foolish to go out in such a storm. He then remembered that such storms terrified a certain girl and he turned around.

"Mei?" There was no response. "Mei?" he repeated. As he listened more closely, beyond the roar of thunder, he could hear a soft whimpering and he cautiously advanced into the darkened home.

In another flash of lightning, he saw Mei balled up on the couch, shivering in freight. His eyes softened and he quickly went over to her and held her closely. "It's okay," he said softly. The teen quietly caressed her back, trying to soothe and calm her in any way he could.

There wasn't much of a response from her but he didn't care either way. No matter how long it took he would be there for her. After what seemed like forever, the rumbling of the thunder outside began to subside and Mei calmed down, holding onto him tightly.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

She nodded slightly into his chest. What puzzled Xiang was when he heard a soft chuckle from her. "You know… its funny how this worked out."

"How so?"

"This storm kept you here…"

"But I thought you didn't want me here because… of what I said."

"I do want you here…" she murmured. "It's not like I said I didn't feel the same way."

"Then…?"

Xiang could feel Mei tensing up again and the nervousness in her breathing was prevalent. "I do like you… more so than you know."

"Then why didn't you say so earlier?"

"Because it's wrong." Mei looked up to him and in the darkness they could make out the dim light in the other's eyes. "I'm older than you."

"What does age have to do with this?"

"Because… I'll graduate earlier than you and I'll be away. The distance would only increase as we continue to be together. I just don't want to hurt you in the end," she said sadly.

Xiang hugged her closely, "It doesn't matter to me. My feelings for you are just too strong to let something like age and distance to get in the way of this. I'm willing to wait for you if you'd do the same."

"B-but what if there's someone else you meet?" she stuttered.

"There won't be if I have you," he said lowly.

Mei blushed deeply, feeling the heat of his breath against her lips as they grew ever closer to each other. "B-but—" Before she could speak, Xiang pressed his lips against hers into a deep kiss. Her eyes grew wide as he kissed her but she slowly closed them, placing her hands against his shoulders and exerting her own amount pressure against his lips.

She could feel in an indescribable pleasure as they remained connected. When they parted, Mei felt light headed and dizzy, swaying in his hold as her grip tightened on his shoulders. "X-Xiang…" she breathed.

This time around, he took advantage of her open mouth, darting his tongue into her cavity and drilling deeper and exploring. The startled girl clawed against his back, never having experienced such a thing before. Slowly the both of them began to fall back onto the couch and she felt her mind slipping into the heat of the French kiss. Mei let out an involuntary moan as he continued and began to respond as she massaged her tongue against his.

Even when they parted, the moment was short for a breath of air as they reengaged into the kiss. Mei completely melted into his hold, feeling herself kiss him back just as passionately as their lips moved against one another. As their lips remained locked with each other, Xiang gingerly caressed her back, trying to reassure her and please her as much as he could.

Without any warning, another flash of lightning and the lights returning broke them of their deep trance and they parted. Both were breathing heavily as they stared into the other's face. The two teen's faces were flushed from the kiss but a small glint of joy shined in their eyes despite the things unsaid.

"Well…" Xiang started.

Mei smiled lightly and pulled him into a soft hug, surprising him with the gentleness. "You know I love you… right?"

"I do now," he smiled.

She giggled and snuggled into his chest. "Thanks for staying… you know, during the storm."

"It's no problem."

"Maybe… you could stay for the night?" she asked shyly.

Xiang chuckled and Mei looked up, pouting as she glared at him. In response, he leaned forward and lightly kissed her forehead, making her blush again. "I'd love to."


End file.
